


The Hamely's Peacock

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip has a much loved stuffed Hamely's peacock. It's his security item and everywhere Phil goes, it goes (bath times it's on the counter, then there was one memorable night where the peacock was in the wash and ... Arthur never let that happen again). This has Arthur a bit worried as both Edward and Briar Rose didn't / don't have security items. Eames tells Arthur it's fine as he had a much loved sheep as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hamely's Peacock

Now and then, Eames still worked in dreamshare. Though now not as often in the field, he did mainly consulting. It paid well and he was able to keep his family comfortable. He tried not to travel often or far if he could avoid it but when he did, he made sure not to stay out long and he always returned with gifts for his kids. 

On his last trip to London, he bought them all some toys but for Phillip, he had gotten him an absurdly soft peacock from Hamely’s. It had a bright blue body with the fan tail and its legs dangled. When it was given to him, Phillip was instantly in love. 

He slept with it every night, his little arm curled around it, the head near his mouth as if he was in a constant state of giving it kisses. It went everywhere he did, cramed beside him in car seats or strollers. When he was on Arthur’s hip, Phillip still had his toy by the neck, cradled close to him. While he took naps with Briar Rose, it was wedged between them, Phillip holding onto the peacock. One afternoon, it had gotten stained with grape jelly and Arthur had to wash it. It ended up being the worse and longest half hour of Arthur’s life as Phillip wailed and cried, waiting for his peacock. The moment he got it back though, he was quiet and fell asleep. 

Even during bath time, the peacock sat on the sink while either Arthur or Eames gave Phillip his bath, always within his line of sight.

As Phillip got older and still didn’t at all let that peacock out of his sight, Arthur began to worry. Edward never had any extreme attachment to anything, Briar Rose had a little trouble letting go of the pacifier but she also didn’t have a security item. He wondered if it was normal and healthy for Phillip to be so fondly attached to a stuffed animal. He noticed that Phillip didn’t suck his thumb, but he cradled the peacock close to his mouth, often kissing it, even when he was being held by someone, one arm was still held around his peacock.

“Do you think that’s normal?”

Edward was playing with Briar Rose downstairs and Phillip was being put down for his nap, peacock under his arm. Eames looked at his husband and asked,

“What’s normal?”

“That Phillip is so attached to that peacock of his.”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it?”

“Well, Edward and Briar Rose never had any security items. The closest was Briar Rose not wanting to give up her pacifier but that’s it. Phillip lost his mind one afternoon when I washed it…I’ll never do that again.”

Eames laughed. He had gone out with the other two kids and Arthur told him the story of the peacock going in the wash and Phillip crying insistently. 

“He’s fine. When I was a little one myself, I had a stuffed sheep that I carried around for years. I kept it, even as a teenager when all that was left was a sad, floppy sack, the stuffing in its feet, the color was more grey, the fleece was patchy, one of the eyes gone, the seams busting. I think my mum kept it in her house to this day. Some kids just need something like that. They grow out of it. I would say that if he’s a teenager and still carrying it around, that would be cause for worry. But he’s still a sprog, he loves his toy.”

Arthur looked at him as if it all made sense. He then nodded and said,

“You’re right…he’s still so little.”

Eames nodded, putting his arm around him while they both looked down at Phillip in his crib, peacock near his mouth, his little arms holding onto the body.

“Besides, he loves to cuddle. It’s probably why he loves it, it’s something he can hold and hug to all the time.” Added Eames.

“True.”

Arthur smiled, leaning down and pulling up his blanket over his son’s shoulder. After taking another look, they left his room, returning downstairs to their other children and letting Phillip nap.


End file.
